Migration of legacy applications may seem like a huge task given the difficulty to track the changes various data variables undergo during the process of migration. When a bug fix needs to be done over software code, there is need to identify various changes a variable undergoes. In today's scenarios, the variable may travel across various technologies and software programming languages, making it difficult to track and analyze. Due to the various types of system and technologies involved in large projects, it makes it almost impossible to look for data anomalies and pinpoint various touch points between different layers of an application or a project.